1. Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to a computer-readable storage medium, an information processing apparatus, a system, and an information process method. Example embodiments of the present invention more particularly relate to a computer-readable storage medium, an information processing apparatus, a system, and an information process method, which determine whether there has been an input to first input means and second input means from a user and determine whether the input has been performed at an appropriate input timing.
2. Description of the Background Art
There is a generally known technology in which an information processing apparatus: requires a user to perform simultaneous operation of two operation buttons in a specific time period; and performs a predetermined process only when the simultaneous operation (simultaneous button pressing operation) is successful. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-282539 discloses a game apparatus which adopts such a technology. The game apparatus performs music game processing. During the music game processing, the game apparatus requires a user to perform an operation (first simultaneous button pressing operation) of simultaneously pressing an A button and a cross key; and an operation (second simultaneous button pressing operation) of simultaneously pressing a B button and the cross key. Specifically, the game apparatus displays respective instructions for the first simultaneous button pressing operation and the second simultaneous button pressing operation, and determines, when the user has successfully performed the simultaneous button pressing operation within the specific period in accordance with the instruction, that a correct input has been performed.
However, the above described conventional game apparatus requires a user to simultaneously press the A button and the cross key or the B button and the cross key within the specific period (for example, an interval corresponding to a quarter of a measure) in accordance with a display of an instruction for one of the first simultaneous button pressing operation and the second simultaneous button pressing operation. Performing two types of operations simultaneously and both within the specific period can be difficult for a user who is not skilled in the operations, and can be very difficult depending on the type of the operation (such as pressing the cross key downward and simultaneously pressing the A button). In a case where timings of the two types of operations deviate from each other, the user tends to feel that he/she has performed a correct input if one of the two types of operations is performed within the specific period, resulting in a case where it can be determined that a correct input has not been performed even though the user feels that he/she has performed a correct input. Such an inconsistency between how the user feels and the actual input may deteriorate the convenience in input operation.